gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City
The ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City is a mobile suit from the second season of the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It is piloted by Akihiro Altland. Design & Development Like the Barbatos, the Gusion Rebake had severe damage through repeated battles, so it was upgraded into a new form by Teiwaz, utilizing the recently acquired mechanical data from the Calamity War as well as Akihiro's combat records.High Grade Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City model kit manual It retains the high sensitivity sensor in the head and alternate head modes.Gundam.Info English Profile http://en.gundam.info/series/tekketsu/?p=1085 New weapons were added, including those that are more specialized for close combat, as Akihiro had requested for enhanced close combat capabilities. The revision of the suit's equipment also improved the transfer rate of the huge energy generated by its two Ahab reactors. Akihiro usually uses the Gusion Rebake Full City for defense and escort. Armaments ;*Knuckle Guard :Additional armor stored in the forearm armor, it slides forward and mounts on the back of the hands when in use. Besides serving as small shields, the pair of knuckle guards can also be used offensively, and excels particularly in extreme close range combat where the enemy is caught by the Gundam's Sub-arms. ;*Rocket Gun :Stored inside the forearm armor, can't deal lethal blows. ;*Arm Gun :Mounted on the forearm armor's exterior. ;*120mm Long Range Rifle :Same weapon as used by the Gusion Rebake, it is a modified, long range version of the Graze's 120mm rifle. Thanks to the longer barrel and the added scope, its long range accuracy has been greatly improved. Up to four rifles can be used simultaneously thanks to the sub-arms. ;*Gusion Rebake Halberd :Same weapon as used by the Gusion Rebake, it is a battle axe with an extendable handle. With the handle fully extended, it has higher attack power when swung as well as a broader effective range. By retracting the handle, it serves as a short axe for close combat at shorter range or as a throwing weapon. ;*Smoothbore Gun :The same weapon as used by Gundam Barbatos and Gusion Rebake, it is a 300mm caliber gun with a 60mm machine-gun at the bottom, though its emphasis was placed on power rather than accuracy. Gusion Rebake Full City wielded a pair of these during its battle with Hashmal‎‎. Equipment ;*Scissor-Variable Rear Armor :Mounted on rear as rear armor, it can be removed and used as a shield, or transform into a scissors-like melee weapon that can be used to crush enemy mobile suits. ;*Sub-Arm :The sub-arms' power had been improved compared to Gusion Rebake's, giving it better performance in close-quarter combat. ;*Sight Mode :Thanks to the high sensitivity sensor in the head, the Sight Mode has high accuracy even when the suit is using four 120mm Long Range Rifles. Operational History Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City was first deployed in the space battle against Dawn Horizon Corps, where it was tasked to defend Isaribi and Hotarubi from hordes of Garm Rodis using four Long Range Rifles, and nearly bisecting a Garm Rodi with its Scissor-Variable Rear Armor before the enemy pilot surrendered. Later in the Arbrau-SAU war, Gusion Rebake Full City was deployed alongside Gundam Barbatos Lupus and some Shidens to assist Tekkadan's Earth Branch during the conflict. After Akihiro learns of Aston's death, he chased and defeated Galan Mossa, who was responsible for the death. However, Galan activated a self-destruct function inside his Geirail. Fortunately, Akihiro survived unscathed, with his MS receiving little damage. Gallery HG GundamGusionRebakeFullCity.jpg|HGIBO 1/144 ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City - Box art ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City.png|ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City Gusion Rebake Full City.png|Gusion Rebake Full City about to land Gusion Rebake Full City 2.png|Gusion Rebake Full City - after landing Gusion Rebake Full City 3.png|Gusion Rebake Full City - Eyes shining Lineart Trivia *Gusion is the 11th demon of the Ars Goetia. *Full City is reference to Full City Roast. References External Links *Gundam Gusion Rebake Full City on Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS(Official Site) Category:Post Disaster Technology